


Snake trivia

by taka1114



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), snake biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: Aziraphale has been seeing Crowley in his human form for so many years, sometimes he kind of forgets that Crowley was a snake. They choose their own forms of appearance, and Crowley is the one with more variety. His eyes though, look the same through these 6000 years. This (and the TV show as well) makes the angel curious about his old friend, in a more biological sense. After all, not everyone has the chance to interview a snake.





	Snake trivia

They are watching TV when Aziraphale starts the conversation.

“Crowley, don’t mind if I ask,” says the angel, with he usual manner but also curiosity.  
“What?”  
“Do you, um, moult?”  
It takes Crowley 2 seconds to figure out that it was because of the discovery channel they’re watching. 

“No, I don’t.”  
“Oh--”  
“But I can, if I want to. It feels good sometimes,” he adds, after seeing Aziraphale’s surprised face.

Aziraphale has been seeing Crowley in his human form for so many years, sometimes he kind of forgets that Crowley was a snake. They choose their own forms of appearance, and Crowley is the one with more variety. His eyes though, look the same through these 6000 years. This (and the TV show as well) makes the angel curious about his old friend, in a more biological sense. After all, not everyone has the chance to interview a snake.

“Is it itchy, then?”  
“A bit, yes.”  
“Are you venomous? Have you bitten anyone?”  
“I don’t know, and no.” He doesn’t even know what kind of snake he is.  
Like I’d read a book of myself, thinks the demon.

“Do you hiss? I’ve never heard you hissing.”  
“Snake hisses with its scales, not its mouth.” Crowley answers, rubbing his hands to demonstrate.  
Aziraphale looks even more surprised, like he wasn’t paying any attention when the narrator introduced snake’s behaviours.

So he focuses on the show again, just for a while, until the narrator talks about how snakes mate.  
“Crowley,” he calls, before he can decide which question is the least embarrassing to ask, such as “do you also have hemipenis”, “do you have estrus cycle” or “does this look like pornography to you”.  
However, the first question seems to bother him the most, so he looks, unintentionally, at Crowley’s crotch when he’s thinking about it. Then he finds that Crowley’s looking him in his eyes.

“Curiosity kills an angel, don’t you know that?”

The way Crowley stares at him makes him feel like the demon has answered his questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what would happen next.  
Thank PCCW for giving me this random thought XD


End file.
